


The Lions

by Probably_an_idiot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But secretly goes to every show, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith pretends to hate the band, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro is in a band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_an_idiot/pseuds/Probably_an_idiot
Summary: Keith is visiting Shiro for the summer, which is good because he barely knows how to feed himself, and is always feeling disconnected and lonely.The bad news is, Shiro is always either off with his friends and trying to get Keith to come, or trying to get Keith to do things even worse like (shudder) hiking.Fortunately, there's an upside to sitting in on band practice. The cute guitarist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's this story I've been working on for a week. I saw a local band in concert one night and was inspired. 
> 
> Kind of strange that I wrote a story rather than a song. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy my writing, and I'll try to keep updates consistent.

Keith dropped his suitcase on the bed. The room was dusty, probably barely used. The curtains looked about a century old, and save for the bed, there was no furniture to add any character. It was bland, and it was Keith's for three months.

Keith had lived alone for a few years, barely scraping by, since sixteen year olds couldn't exactly make a living. His parents were dead, and he was completely against foster care. He had proven he could sustain himself enough that nobody questioned it.

Except Shiro.

Shiro was way too concerned with his brother’s wellbeing. He heard about Keith living alone, and insisted he spend the summer down in New Mexico. Shiro lived there, and he had an extra room. Keith couldn't worm his way out of it, so here he was.

He sighed, slumping his shoulders. He was tempted to flop on the bed and sleep forever, but Shiro was too excited to spend time with him.

“Hey Keith, what do you want for dinner?” He called from somewhere in the moderately sized apartment.

Keith didn't answer for a minute. He wasn't all that hungry, but he _did_ want to hang out with Shiro.

“I don't know, what were you thinking?” He called back.

Shiro opened the door softly. “Let's go out. Celebrate you spending the summer here!”

Keith laughed a little. “Whatever you say.”

They ended up eating at a diner style restaurant called Route 66. It was fun catching up with Shiro and hearing about his friends. Mostly Allura, the “most fucking beautiful lady I've seen in my life.” Shiro and Allura had both just finished high school.

“Being eighteen is great.” Shiro had said. “Except taxes, and paying for things. And I can't make doctors appointments for myself because I have phone anxiety.”

Keith started laughing. Shiro, the guy who visits the gym every morning at five am, can't make a phone call.

“But enough about me, what about you? Do your classmates know you live alone? What do they think of that? Do you feed yourself properly? Is anyone bullying you?”

“Shiro.” Keith interrupted. “I'm fine. I eat enough, and school is okay."

“Are you sure?”

Keith smiled softly and nodded, taking a sip of his milkshake. Silence fell between them for a minute. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was hard to break.

Finally, Shiro cleared his throat. “We should head out.”

Keith nodded, and the two of them stood up. Shiro tossed a couple of dollars into the table, paid at the counter, and then they were out of there.

On the car ride back, Shiro kept glancing at Keith, who was leaning against the window, falling asleep.

“Are. . . Are you okay?” Shiro asked softly. “You seem kind of out of it.”

“Yeah.” Keith murmured in response. “I'm fine, just really tired. Long trip, and all that. I just wanna. . .” He yawned and trailed off.

Shiro chuckled. “You're going to have to get up again in a minute, we're almost to the house.

Keith groaned and forced his eyes open, sitting upright and glancing around. The city was still noisy, even at eight pm. Lights still blazed from the windows of banks and offices. Cars bustled here and there, people walked up and down the streets.

When Shiro finally pulled into the parking lot of his small apartment complex, Keith was ready to die. And by die, I mean sleep like a mummy.

He dragged himself up the stairs, and waited for Shiro to unlock the door. When he did, he shuffled to his room, and passed out on the bed, not bothering to change clothes, or even take off his shoes.

* * *

 Keith woke up to a loud beeping noise. It was still dark outside.

He glanced at his phone and checked the time. 4:30am.  He swept his eyes across the room. No alarm clock. At least not here.

“SHIRO I SWEAR TO GOD IF THAT’S YOUR ALARM GOING OFF AT FOUR-THIRTY, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU.”

Keith could hear him chuckling from across the hall, and the beeping stopped.

“Sorry, Keith. You know I go to the gym every morning. Gotta keep yourself in shape, you know?”

“Round is a shape.” Keith muttered angrily.

“Says the second most not-round person I know.”

Keith didn't bother to ask who the first was.

“Ugh you are demonic. How do you wake up so early?” Keith's consciousness was already failing. He barely heard Shiro's answer before he fell back to sleep.

He stayed asleep until seven. Sunlight was filtering through the window across the barren room.

“Eleven hours.” He murmured. “I slept for eleven hours.”

He dragged himself out of bed and over to Shiro’s kitchen. Shiro was nowhere to be found, probably still at the gym. _Like the psychopath he was._

Keith checked his phone.

**Shiro 6:37**

 

 

> I'll just be here another hour or so, help yourself to the cereal in the cabinet.
> 
>  

Keith didn't respond. He checked in the cabinet, and looked at the choices. Raisin Bran (blegh), Frosted Flakes, Life cereal, and Reese's puffs. Keith took the obvious choice.

He wasn't sure why Shiro had Reese's. He wasn't really the excessively sugary cereal kind of guy. Keith shrugged and poured himself a bowl. He browsed his various social medias, and finished up his cereal, waiting for Shiro to get home. First proper day of summer, and he's already bored out of his skull.

When Shiro finally got back, he didn't even look tired. His hair was damp from the pool (he often expressed his love of swimming), and he smelled vaguely of sweat.

“What do you want to do today?”

“I dunno.” he responded softly.

Shiro set his gym bag on the table and scratched his face in thought.

“I still can't believe you go to the gym so early in the morning.” Keith grumbled. “And like it.”

Shiro grinned. “Aside from your views on my fitness routines. I think we should do something fun today. First day of summer vacation. At least the first one you're not traveling.”

“Uh. . .well. . .I-I don't really go out much, so-”

“Well we can't just sit around and do nothing!”

Keith shrugged. Shiro was so different from him. With his active lifestyle and many friends. Back home, Keith had like, one friend, and never left the house except for school. Keith knew Shiro would want to do something new every day, and Keith was absolutely _thrilled._

That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell.

* * *

 Shiro decided the best thing for them to do was go for a hike in the mountains. There was a string of extinct volcanoes nearby. Not a long trek, but it got steep at times. By the time they got to the top, Keith was exhausted, but Shiro hadn't even broken a sweat.

“How aren't you tired? You just climbed a fucking mountain!”

“Volcano.” Shiro corrected. “And I do this pretty often. I enjoy getting out and climbing on the rocks up here. Next time we go hiking I’ll take you to el malpais. It's really cool there.”

Keith didn't know what _el malpais_ meant, but he knew from context it was some kind of rocky mountain, which keith was NOT into.

After the hike, they headed back to Shiro’s apartment, where Shiro offered to cook, but Keith declined, claiming “one meal a day is good enough.”

Shiro didn't seem impressed.

* * *

 After the horrible hiking experience, Keith rebuffed most of Shiro’s activity suggestions. He was afraid they’d be just as horrible. He spent most of the time in his room or on Shiro’s computer.

Friday night, the 29th of May, shiro came to Keith's room looking annoyed.

“I know you’ve declined everything I've offered, but there’s an event tonight.” he handed him a flyer that said “Brickyard Pizza” with an address and time on it. “You don't have to go, but I'd like if you did.”

“What is it?” Keith asked.

Shiro’s face curled into a simple smile. “It's just a few bands playing. I think you'll like a couple of them, they're really cool.”

Keith sighed. “I'll think about it.”

And he did think about it. Shiro left a couple hours before the event started, so Keith had some time alone. He decided since he had nothing better to do, he might as well go. Who knows, maybe he’ll even have a good time?

* * *

When Keith first entered the building, he knew he was _not_ going to have a good time. It was packed with a lot of people, and Keith was quickly getting uncomfortable. The venue was fairly small, but there were tables scattered about and a bar.

Keith sat at a table and scanned the crowd in search of Shiro. There was music pulsing through some speakers scattered around the room. The music wasn't _too_ loud, but that, combined with the constant chatter and background noise made it hard to hear himself think.

He was considering leaving when the music died, and someone started speaking through a mic. The chatter faded out, and soon all eyes were on the speaker. They were tall, lanky, and frankly looked bored.

“Welcome to Brickyard Pizza’s Open mic night. We have a couple of bands playing here tonight as well as a. . .uh, poet, and a couple comedians.”

He introduced the first act which was a band called “What’s New.”

They weren't necessarily _bad._ They definitely weren't Keith's type though.

A couple more bands played, then there was the poet. (most of her poems were angsty and meaningless, and had lines like “blood pours like rain from the sky.”) Keith had to give her credit though, because she _did_ get up in front of a bunch of people and pour her heart out.

Keith was vaguely entertained, so he didn't leave, but he was on his phone pretty much the whole time.

“Okay everybody, give it up for ‘The Lions.’” the announcer mumbled into the microphone. A group of people shuffled into the stage. The first of which, Keith noticed, was Shiro, holding a black bass guitar.

Before Keith could be shocked, he was rolling his eyes. How like Shiro to neglect to mention that he was in a _fucking band._

Keith directed his attention to the other members. There was a tall, stocky guy with dark hair and a yellow bandanna wrapped around his head. He held a triangle in his hand, and a pair of drumsticks were sticking out of his back pocket.

The second was a girl who looked younger than Keith, with light brown hair and round glasses. She sported a bored look, and was glancing idly toward the crowd of people.

And the last in the line must've been the most not-round person Shiro knew. He was a skinny guy who looked about Keith’s age. He had short brown hair, and held a guitar in his hand. It was powder blue, and he was holding it carefully, as though it were really important to him. Which it probably was.

The band equipment was already set up, so they took their places, the big guy at the drums, the short girl at the keyboard, and the tall guy and Shiro both stood.

Shiro took a mic, and addressed the audience. “Hey guys! I'm Shiro, and we are the Lions. Were going to play two songs for you tonight--yeah yeah we won't go over ten minutes, chill.” he said to someone off stage, not pulling the mic far enough away.

“In any case, this first song we're going to play for you is called ‘Strange People.’”

Shiro put the mic on the stand, and held his bass ready. He was the first to play. Just a few notes with a simple rhythm. The song was pretty simplistic, with easy to follow patterns and notes, but the lyrics were on a whole other level. Sometimes with the expression. There’d be a faster part, and Shiro would execute it perfectly. The guy could articulate. But they were also. . .eloquent. They had a graceful feeling that soothed Keith's anxiety at being in a crowded restaurant.

The song ended and everybody was clapping, including Keith.

“This next song is called ‘together.’” Shiro said with a grin.

The first notes were played on the keyboard this time, and we're accompanied by soft strums of the guitar. The bass and the drums joined in after a moment, and the song had begun.

The music was obviously written by someone else. The rhythm was more complex, the notes more engaging. But the lyrics had the same calming grace, with darker undertones. Keith found himself gently swaying to the melody.

He stopped himself though, because if he were having a good time, then Shiro would be right. And Shiro was _always_ right, and that was _so_ annoying.

When they closed out the second song, they were granted cheers and clapping the entire time they were packing up their gear. It only ended once they had disappeared backstage.

Since Keith had seen them perform, he decided to leave. He didn't want to hear Shiro’s I-told-you-so speech, and especially not in public.

He drove home in silence. Driving was a fairly new thing. He had got his license at the tail end of the school year, and one could consider him far too careful.

He pulled up to the apartment and, glad that he had received the spare key, let himself in.

It was cold and dark in the living room, and Keith was hungry, so he migrated to the kitchen, turning on the heater on his way.

He fixed himself a sandwich, and after eating, headed to his room.

He was pretty tired, and he didn't want to hear Shiro’s spiel, so he kicked off his shoes, shimmied out of his jeans, and crawled into bed. He thought back to the other band members. _They must be Shiro’s friends,_ Keith realised.

He felt his heart drop a bit. Shiro definitely had more friends than him. And from the looks of it, Shiro was closer with his friends than Keith was too.

He sighed and turned over. “Just another way he’s better than me, I guess.” He murmured, before letting sleep take hold of him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally meets Shiro's friends.

When Keith woke up the next morning, Shiro wasn't there as usual. He had finally learned to keep quiet when he left for the gym, and Keith felt better rested than he had in a while.

 

He stayed in bed for a bit. Summer was for being lazy, and he didn't have anything to do immediately. His phone buzzed, and he checked it absently. It was a text from Shiro. The preview said “Hey, would you want to. . .” followed by another text saying “Okay great!!!”

 

Keith sighed. Asking for permission, then not waiting for him to answer? Dumb. He unlocked his phone and checked it out.

  


 

**Shiro- 7:16**

Hey, would you want to go out for lunch today? It’s Hunk’s birthday, and he wanted me to be there.

 

**Shiro- 7:16**

Okay great!!!

 

**Keith- 7:17**

Though u should let me actually respond first next time, I'd be glad to go to lunch with you guys. Sounds fun.

 

**Shiro- 7:19**

Sounds great! I'll be home in ten.

  


Keith put his phone away, staying in his bed. He may have plans now, but they still weren't immediate. He realised he didn't know who Hunk was. He was probably one of the band members, but which one?

 

After another few minutes, he heard Shiro open the front door.

 

“Keith? Hello?” he called.

 

Keith didn't respond. He buried his head in his pillow and listened as Shiro dropped his stuff in his room, and trudged in Keith’s direction. He popped his head in the room.   
“I know you’re awake, you were just texting me.”

 

Keith sighed, lifting his head to glance back at him. He blinked slowly, and resigning to get out of bed.

 

“I haven’t seen you this lethargic since Keith jr. died.”

 

“Keith jr. was too precious and she didn’t deserve the ending she got.”

 

Keith jr. was a cat the two of them had had nine years back. Keith had loved her more than just about anything. She had gotten out of the house one day, and crept into the yard of a neighbor with two big dogs. She got in a fight and didn’t make it. Keith was crushed. He couldn’t find the motivation to do anything for days.

 

Shaking the thought aside, Keith rolled out of his bed.

 

“Decided to actually get up, huh?”

 

Keith flipped him off, and left the room, Shiro laughing after him.

 

* * *

 

Around 12:15, Shiro called to Keith. The lunch was at 12:30 at a place called Kelly’s. Keith pulled on his shoes, and the two left the building.

 

Ten minutes later, they pulled up to the restaurant, and headed inside.

 

“So, wait, which one’s Hunk again?” Keith asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

 

“Hunk’s the big guy. He’ll probably be wearing a bandanna.”

 

Keith briefly asked himself why he agreed to do this in the first place. He was getting anxious just thinking of being around Shiro’s friends; a whole group of people he didn't know.

 

Keith watched Shiro scan the outside eating area. When he spotted his friends, he led him through the gate and to a large table sequestered in the corner. Sitting at it was Hunk, the small girl from the performance the other night, and a lady with platinum hair and bright blue eyes.

 

“Happy birthday Hunk!” Shiro called, sitting down and smiling at his friend. Keith awkwardly sat next to him, not making eye contact with anybody.

 

“Oh, and this is my brother, Keith.”

 

“Hi Keith!” Hunk said warmly. “I'm Hunk, this is Pidge and Allura.”

 

Keith had to restrain himself from asking “the most fucking beautiful lady ever?” as Shiro has put it. He knew his brother wouldn't appreciate it.

 

“Where’s Lance?” Shiro asked.

 

“Got stuck in traffic.” Pidge murmured. “He’s on his way though.”

 

“Speak of the devil.” Allura joked. “Here he is.”

 

The tall guy who was playing the guitar the other night came into view. He smiled and sat between Hunk and Keith.

 

“Lance, Keith. Keith, Lance.” Shiro offered.

 

Lance turned in Keith’s direction, and started to say some generic greeting before he stopped himself. “Is. . . is that a mullet?”

 

Keith reached up and grabbed at the long strands at the back of his neck, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

 

“Uh, I dunno, I wouldn't really call it a. . . a mullet.”

 

“Don't make fun of his hair, Lance. He lives alone so of course he doesn't get haircuts.”

 

“Just because I-”

 

“You live alone? You're like, the same age as me. How?”

 

“I just. . .I-”

 

“Lance, don't badger him.” Hunk said softly, touching Lance’s arm. “I'm sure he has better things to do than listen to you insulting his hair and his abilities to take care of himself.”

 

Everybody at the table started laughing. Except Keith, who was trying to shrink into his chair.

 

The lunch was not super fun for Keith. The food was good, but Lance kept shooting looks at him, probably laughing at his hair.

 

Finally, after what felt like hours, it was time to leave. With birthday wishes towards Hunk, Shiro and Keith headed home.

 

“So, what did you think?” Shiro asked in the car a few minutes later.

 

“I dunno. They’re pretty cool, I guess.” he shrugged.

 

“I'm sorry about Lance. He doesn't really have much of a filter, and tends to say the first thing that comes to mind. . .”

 

Keith didn't meet Shiro’s gaze. “It's okay, really. It’s not a big deal.”

 

They got back home, and Keith loafed around as usual. He decided he’d be unaffected by his friends’ remarks.

 

He was feeling better already.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don't wanna come with me? I know you’d like my friends once you got to know them.”

 

Keith shook his head furiously. Shiro wanted him to come to this community picnic thing that happens every tuesday. He talked of food trucks, and live performances, which sounded fun, but Keith did not like the idea of a crowded park, or seeing Shiro’s friends for the second time in four days.

 

“Okay, you can stay here. I really think you should get out of the house more though. It's good for you.”

 

Keith shook his head again.

 

“Well if you change your mind, we’re just down the street. You can easily walk there.” With that, he turned and walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

Keith ended up going. Not because he wanted to see what it was exactly, but because he got bored and lonely, and just wanted something to do.

 

Crowds of people were sitting on blankets, eating food and talking. Everybody was having fun, but Keith was just desperately weaving his way through to Shiro.

 

“Hey, Keith!”

 

“Well, well, well, look who decided to show up! If it isn't the mullet!”

 

Keith turned to see a stupid grin on Lance’s face.

 

“Don't call me that.”

 

He put his hands up in surrender. “You're the boss.”

 

“Damn right I am.” Keith mumbled under his breath.

 

“Sit! Sit!” Hunk called from his spot on the blanket. “There’s plenty of space and food!”

 

Keith smiled a bit and sat down.

 

“So Keith, I heard you live alone.” Pidge called, straightening her glasses. “How do you get your money? Do you work? What do you do?”

 

“Uh, I wait tables at a restaurant. It's not bad. It pays the bills.”

 

Pidge whistled. “Yeah I'm living with my parents at least until I'm eighteen if not longer.”

 

“And after that, without your parents you'll become a hermit who spends their whole life on a computer.” Hunk joked.

 

“You got me there. Keep in mind though, computers are a perfectly acceptable waste of time.”

 

Hunk shrugged and took a drink from a plastic water bottle.

 

“So, Keith.” asked Pidge gently. “Tell us about yourself. I mean, we’ve heard a lot about you from Shiro, but we want the first hand deets.”

 

“Um, well what do you want to hear?”

 

All four of Shiro’s friends asked a different question at the same time.

 

Allura’s question was answered first. (How extensive is your closet if you live off of a waiter's salary?)

 

“I have like. . . five shirts and three pairs of pants I think. Two pairs of shoes. I basically brought my entire closet with me.”

 

Hunk’s was next. (What's your favorite food?)

 

“I particularly like pasta in general. I would die for some noodles.”

 

Then Pidge’s. (What are your hobbies?)

 

“Sitting in my bed for hours straight contemplating my life. That and cryptology.”

 

Lastly, Lance’s question. (How many people have you dated?)

 

“A grand total of zero people. I dunno, I just don't really care all that much.”

 

Most of them shook their heads in disappointment, except Hunk. He was, as he put it, “Satisfied that Keith at least ate _something_.”

 

To be fair, he only eats about a meal and a half on a school day, two on the weekends, but he wasn’t about to tell Hunk that.

 

He wouldn’t normally be part of the conversations of his brother’s friends, but they kept trying to add him in. Whether Shiro had asked them to, or they actually liked talking to him, Keith didn’t know, but he sincerely doubted the latter.

 

When they finally began their walk home, the sun was touching the horizon, and the shadows the trees cast in the park were getting longer.

 

“Y’know,” Shiro started, breaking the silence that had settled over them. “I didn’t ask them to include you in our conversations.”

 

Keith stopped walking. It was as if Shiro had read his mind. “I-I don’t--”

 

“I know that’s what you’re thinking.” He stopped walking and turned to look at Keith. “But they do like talking to you.”

 

“Pfft, that’s crazy. No one likes talking to me. _I_ don’t like talking to me.”

 

“You’re an interesting person.” Shiro replied, laughing. “How many people do you know who live on their own at sixteen?”

 

Keith started walking again, his eyes downcast. He watched his shadow move in synch with his legs.

 

“You don’t have to like them, or talk to them, or hang out with them, but I want you to understand that they aren’t talking to you out of obligation, okay?”

 

Keith nodded, not taking his eyes off his shadow.

 

When they got back to the house, the sun had sank almost completely below the horizon. Keith shouldered his way into his room, and laid on the bed, checking his phone. He had three new messages.

  


 

**Unknown- 8:34**

Hey

 

**Unknown- 8:34**

Hey Keith

 

**Unknown- 8:34**

Keiiiiiiiiitttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**Keith- 8:47**

Who is this? What do you want?

 

**Unknown- 8:48**

It’s Lance!!! You don’t remember me? >:o

 

**Keith- 8:48**

How did you get this number?

 

**Unknown- 8:49**

Shiro gave it to me!!!!

 

**Keith- 8:50**

You sure love exclamation points. . .

 

**Keith- 8:50**

Why would Shiro give you my number without my permission?

 

**Unknown- 8:51**

Because I asked

 

**Keith- 8:51**

God, you're quite annoying.

 

**Unknown- 8:52**

>:0 </3

  


Keith shook his head and quickly added Lance to his contacts. He accidentally mistyped his name as “Lanfe,” but decided to just go with it. He’d be Lanfe forever. .

 

After that, Keith sent Shiro a couple of angry texts about giving Lance his number, but turned his phone off before receiving a reply.

 

He rolled over, and let the ambient sounds of the crickets outside lull him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

When Keith woke up the next morning, rain was tapping gently on the window. He briefly wondered if Shirk had still gone to the gym. He scoffed. _If course he did. Rain couldn’t stop that guy from working out._

 

He pulled himself out of bed, and got to his daily routine.

 

Around noon, it was still raining, the clouds casting dark shadows through the windows. Keith’s internet browsing was interrupted by a brief knock on the door.

 

He expected Shiro to get it, so he didn't move. A minute later, the knock came again.

 

Keith sighed and pulled himself out of the chair.

 

Allura was out the door, rain soaking through her sweater, and plastering her hair to her head.

 

“What took so long?” she asked, stepping inside without properly being invited. “It’s freezing out there.”

 

“I-I'm sorry, I didn't know anybody was coming over. Do you want me to get Shiro?” Keith started to turn in the direction of Shiro’s room.

 

“No, I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“Me? But you barely know me?”

 

“That may be true,” Allura started, pursing her lips. “But I think you could be of great help to my cause.”

 

“And that cause is?”

 

“Well, um. . .I heard you like to draw?”

 

Keith nodded cautiously.

 

“Shiro says you're rather good at it.”

 

“I mean, I dunno, I-”

 

“Well, Lance and I are working on a project. A _video game._ I’m writing the story, and he the code, but neither of us are very good at drawing. I was wondering if we could do a. . .a collaboration of sorts?”

 

Keith blinked. He’s never really drawn for anybody before, so it was weird that they were asking him specifically.

 

“Did. . .did you ask Lance about this?”

 

“Oh yes, we discussed it thoroughly. We thought it best to ask for your help.”

 

“I mean, okay, I guess.”

 

Allura’s shoulders drooped, relaxing. “Oh good. Do you think I can get your phone number so I can contact you about it?”

 

“Why don't you get it from Shiro? Everybody else seems to get all my information from him.”

 

Allura raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

“Forget it.” He muttered, keying his number into Allura's phone.

 

On her way out the door, Allura grabbed a scarf out of the closet and wrapped it snugly around her neck.

 

“Where are you going with that?” Keith asked.

 

“Don't worry, dear. I'm just borrowing it.” she replied with a wink.

  
And with that, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated on a while. I'm kind of messed up right now. Here's a chapter while I try to fix my life.


End file.
